If You Dare
by LyricalFeeling
Summary: Kaidence Shea thought Charming was a boring town, so when her cousin Lyla offered her a job doing hair and make up for Diosa. She thought nothing of it! That is until her and Jax Teller first lay eyes on each other, it was love at first sight! But when Kaidence learns more about Charming, can she toughen up enough so stick around for love?
1. Come a little closer!

**I own nothing but Kaidence & Ava. The rest is owned by Kurt Sutter and the creators of Sons of Anarchy!**

_"I can't believe we're doing this!"_ Kaidence Shae shrieked with glee at her best friend Ava as they quickly raced towards her blue Mazda rx8 that was sitting in the driveway of the two's two story home. "we're actually going to do hair and make up for an escort party!" Ava giggled as she buckled herself into the passenger seat before rolling down her window and grinning at her best friend. The pair had been talking about leaving their cushy home in Pheonix, Arizona for quite some time now but never had a reason until twenty minutes ago. They were sitting in the living room just moments before, when Kaidence received a call from her cousin Lyla in Charming, CA. Before Kaidence could give Lyla an answer, Ava was already pulling out the suitcases! "Ready?" Kaidence asked rhetorically as she sped out of the driveway and on towards the main road. "Let's get the hell out of here."

All her life Kaidence had been trying to find a way to leave Phoenix, it was strange but for the past twenty four years she could never seem to find a good reason. In all honesty when it came down to it, Kaidence knew why. Declan, her longtime boyfriend would never let her leave. So she stayed at home soaking in all his empty promises of a good life... Kaidence shuddered at the memories, of all the mistakes she had ever made in her life - Declan was the biggest. She was glad to be done with him, putti g him in her metaphorical rear view mirror and cruising away.

"Do you think there will be any cute guys there?" Ava managed to blurt out as she juggled her lipstick in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. Ava had always been boy crazy, some would say she was a bit of a slut.. but Ava would just shake her head, she wasn't a slut at all. In her opinion she was just out to make the best of life and have a good time! But deep down inside, they both knew that Ava struggled with severe commitment issues, it was hard for her to spend longer then a week with one guy! "We're going to work on escorts Ava.. There will be guys of course, but not anyone worth a second glance!" Kaidence rolled her eyes and gave a sympathetic look to her roommate. "Here let me take this from you" she reached out and snagged the half smoked cigarette out between Ava's lips before she could protest. Ava wrinkled her nose at her teasingly before going back to applying her lipstick "come on Kadie, it's going to be fun! Can you at least let lose for one weekend?" The words danced around Kaidence's mind toying with her, had she really been that up tight these past few weeks?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Thirteen hours, five stops, and four trades for the drivers seat later, the girls found themselves approaching the sign for Charming, CA. "we're almost there" Ava squealed childishly taking Kaidence out from her deep sleep. "I'll call Lyla and get her address" Kaidence spoke with a grogginess in her voice before pulling out her cellphone and yawning. The line rang twice before a perky voiced Lyla answered the other end "hey Ly, were almost there. Can I get you addre" Kaidence could barely finish her sentence.. Ava screamed as her forehead smashed into the steering wheel, her fingers gripping the wheel. Kaidence dropped her phone onto the floor "**SON OF A BITCH**" she yelled as she was lunged foreword into the dash. It took the girls a few minutes before they realized what just happened. Some asshole in a silver van had rear ended them, thank god he wasn't going to fast! "Kadie, Kadie what happened? Are you alright? Kadie what's going on?" Kaidence felt around for her cellphone as Ava ripped off her seatbelt and flew out of the Mazda towards the drivers seat of the van. "I'm alright Ly, we got rear ended that's all." Kaidence checked her face in the mirror and sighed "no, no damage just a minor bump on the head" she got out of the car to follow her friend "yeah no Ly, were okay! I'll call you back!" She reassured her cousin before hanging up and turning her attention to the now cussing Ava. She couldn't help but smile, though her friend was little.. She had one hell of a temper. And even though she only had a scratch on her forehead, Ava was going to go about it as if all hell had broken loose! Kaidence began to feel bad for the teen, his interrupted apologies were obviously sincere. She walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder "Av, were okay. It was an honest mistake, he's clearly sorry!" She did the best she could to try and calm Ava before her phone rang.

"where is this tow truck?" Ava shook her head impatiently as she fished a cigarette out of her purse. "It's only been five minutes Av!" Kaidence responded with a slight laugh then noticing the tow truck coming up the street "there!" She pointed out to it. The man parked the truck in front of the Mazda and hopped out. He was a heavier set man, with curly brown hair and a beard, he introduced himself as Phil before walking around the car to check out the damage. "Where's the car that hit you?" He asked before stopping at the back of the car, Kaidence explained that it had been just a kid who had clearly just learned to drive so the retrieved his information and let him go. Phil nodded and pointed towards the rear end "this is fixable!" Kaidence paused for a second, she was too busy trying to calm Ava that she hadn't thought to check her car over. She walked over by Phil and froze, it wasn't that bad but it was still bad enough to show. Their trip was already off to a bad start, and bad things come in threes.

They sat quietly in the tow truck, Kaidence checking behind often to make sure that her car was still them. It wasn't long before they pulled into a mechanic shop with the words "Teller - Morrow" written above it and motorcycles off to one side. "Here we are" Phil said as he got out of the truck and walked around to her car to unhinge it. Ava jumped out and pulled out her phone to call the kid who hit them to make some sort of arrangement so their insurance wouldn't go up while Kaidence walked around her car to examine it.

They say you know your soul mate when you see them. That the moment you lay eyes on them, you will feel it. That's exactly how he felt when he first saw Kaidence Shae standing in the parking lot of TM. Jax had met many women in his life, hell he could have any one of them if he wanted - two or three at a time even! But she was different, something in the way she moved. How her hips swung graciously as she paced back and forth along the side of the Mazda rx8. Her plump red lips hardend into a straight line as her dark blue eyes spotted the giant dent on the rear end of her vehicle. Kaidence looked tough, like one of those girls who brushed rough situations of her shoulder, just like Gemma. But there was a glint of something different in her eyes, something Jax had never seen before! For a split second he could swear he saw her almost succumb to a moment of weakness as her eyes laid on the dent. As if she was going to break down and cry. There was so much allure in watching her hold herself together, this gorgeous woman did it so effortlessly that he was almost jealous! He was so entranced by her, that he almost didn't notice the other female screaming on her cellphone right by her. "**IT WASN'T MY FAULT**!" The blondes face was flushed beet red as she argued with who ever was on the end of the line. She was shorter then the other girl, although not by much. Her face was pretty, she had an innocence about her but you wouldn't have said that with the way she was cussing on the phone. Jax chuckled quietly to himself as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. He wondered where these girls had come from, they obviously weren't locals because he could never forget someone like that. As he sparked the cigarette that was hanging between his lips, his eyes wandered back to the first girl. Her parents really did right on creating her! Her ash blonde hair was about hip length and rolled into loose curls, she appeared as if she was going out for a fun time before whatever happened to their vehicle that landed them in charming. Jax noted how her tight red tank top hugged what looked to be a decent sized chest, he wasn't really sure because before he could really get a good look she caught him staring.

**this is my first story, something I've been mulling over for a few weeks that I just had to write and share. Please review and comment absolutely everything is welcome! If you guys like it ill write more! :)**


	2. Round and Round

**Hey guys, just wanted to thank those who favorited and are following this story, it's great to know that you like it and that I should carry on with it (I really want to!)**

**As always, I own nothing but Kaidence & Ava!**

The awareness of eyes watching her washed over Kaidence since the moment she stepped out of the tow truck. She did a quick scan of her surroundings, the automotive shop appeared to be just as any other. There were in fact a few men there, but they seemed to be lost in their work and what she could see, their love of vehicles. To her left she noticed the many motorcycles that were perfectly lined, a simple smirk fell upon her face as she remembered the bike her father used to ride as a kid. Kaidence loved that being on that bike, the rush of adrenaline that pumped through her as her dad picked up speed on the highway was exciting - she had never felt so free yet vulnerable at the same time!

"**IT WASN'T MY FAULT**" startling Kaidence out of her memories and snapping her back to reality, were the high pitched words from her best friend. Kaidence paced back and forth beside her Mazda. Se knew that it was going to need to be fixed, good thing Charming was a smaller town because if Ly couldn't drive them then the pair would be spending a majority of their money on a set of good walking attire. When she finally got up the courage to look at the damage done to the back, she paused and took a deep breath. This car had been a symbol of her strength, she bought it the day she decided to leave her crazy ex boyfriend Declan. And although it was an easy fix, she couldn't help but feel as if it was a metaphor for her strength being weakened... She could feel the tears about to take over her sight and chuckled, here she was out in the open, in the middle of all these strangers about to cry over something so doltish! "**Hold it together Kadie**" she uttered under her breath.

The sixth sense of having someone watching her started up again, she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in hopes to regain her composure. Once again she looked around, that's when she saw him. Sitting on a picnic table near a building that had what appeared to be a boxing ring up against it. To say he was gorgeous would be a complete and utter understatement! His short blonde hair was slicked back just a touch. he had a ruggedly sexy look about him that screamed danger, yet passion with a touch of suffering hidden inside. It was if she felt a magnate pulling her towards him, from the second she laid eyes on him he instantly captured her full attention! Kaidence felt her face flush a touch of red when she realized that he was looking at her too, had he noticed her staring? '_Oh god this is so embarrassing!'_ she tried her best to give him one of her famous smiles as she watched him flick the butt of his cigarette and walk towards her. _'Is he coming my way? oh no Kadie, keep cool, don't fuck this up!_' she had this breathtaking man coming her way just minutes after she almost balled her eyes out in front of everyone, and all she could hope for was that she didn't look like shit!

It was as if Lyla had known what was about to happen, she showed up right on time. Just before the man could reach Kaidence and allow her introduce herself. The bright eyed blonde porn star hopped out of her car and made her way over "**Kadie, are you okay?**" Kaidence nodded in response as she reluctantly took her eyes of him so that she could respectively acknowledge her cousin who was now standing beside her. "**I'm fine Ly**" she smiled to reassure Lyla. The guy continued to walk their way as Kaidence fumbled in her purse for her cigarette pack, she fished one out at a hasty speed then went back into her purse for a bit of flame. "**Need a light Darlin?**" He asked reaching into his pocket for a gold lighter and holding it out to Kaidence. "**Yes please**" she managed to say before reaching for it and sparking her smoke. He winked at her as she handed it back, "**anytime**!" His smile was fantastic, he had the perfect set of lips that looked like he was probably an amazing kisser. Lyla could feel the bit of infatuation that her cousin appeared to be feeling for Jackson and grinned like a five year old who just got a new puppy. "**Hey Jax this is my cousin Kaidence, she's the one I told you about!**" Lyla took her phone out of her purse, using it as an excuse to leave the two alone "**be right back, I have to check on the kids**."

"**Kaidence, nice to meet you**" she blushed a bit when he said her name, she liked the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. "**Nice to meet you** **too**!" She was trying her hardest to not show that she was checking him out, she hoped that it wasn't too obvious. Either he didn't notice or he was being gracious about it because he walked over to the back of her car. "**what happened**?" She was grateful that he gave them something to talk about, just a reason for her to be near him! "**we got rear ended**" she said casually, taking a puff of her smoke and letting the toxic air lace around her tongue for a second before exhaling. Jax nodded his head looking unimpressed "**did you see the vehicle that did it?**" Kaidence nodded "just some kid in a silver van, musta just gotten his licence" she let out a small chuckle before taking another puff of her smoke. "**We'll fix it, don't worry** **we'll do it cheap**!" Jax walked back over to her with confident smile on his face. "**Thanks**" she said before tossing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to put it out. Not only was he handsome, but he was courteous as well which was very refreshing!

"**Well thank you very much**" the voice came from behind her, Kaidence turned around to see a very purposeful Ava headed in their direction. She knew that look too well, Ava obviously saw everything that Kaidence had in Jax and she was about to sink her claws into him! That was going to be the end of anything Kaidence had been wishful for when it came to this man, because once Ava Taylor set her sights on a guy - that so called prey was puddy in her hands.

**I know this chapter was a little slow but I had to write all of this to help set the story line up! Please review & comment :) **


	3. Now tell me now

**thank you to all of you who are favouriting & following. I absolutely love that you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it!  
GeorgieGirl75- I got hope this helps :)**

**As always I own nothing but Kaidence and Ava!**

After the accident that occurred while arriving in Charming, the once tired Ava was fuelled up on both caffeine and anger. She knew how much Kaidence's car meant to her, in fact she was the only one who knew what was behind her usually safe friends impulsive purchase. Sure it may have been just a young boy behind the wheel, but he had caused some damage to her best friends car and although it was fixable she couldn't help but feel terrible about the fact that she was the one who was driving. There for in Ava's mind she was partially responsible for the incident... As usual Kaidence was going to have to pay for something Ava was behind. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen! before reaching the automotive repair shop, Ava's mind was set on calling the boy who had willingly given them his information and talking him into paying a portion of the damage repair costs. Once they arrived, Ava whipped out her cellphone and dialled the number that was scribbled onto a piece of paper in her hand. It rang twice before the young man answered, Ava took a deep breath and began her best to try and persuade the kid to come help pay. At first it seemed to be a giant struggle with this not yet mature boy who was claiming that their car shouldn't have been stopped in the middle of the street. Ava blew a few strands of her short blonde hair out of her face and began screaming that it wasn't her fault, insisting that he get his ass down here. After awhile he agreed. Ava smiled, pleased with herself and put her cellphone into her black Gucci bag before heading over to Kaidence to surprise her with the good news.

Ava was taken back a bit when she noticed the enticing man that seemed to be lingering around her roommate. He really was quite the site to look at in his dark jeans and blue shirt which from what she could tell had the word SAMCRO written it. what the hell was SAMCRO? she had heard that before, last time Lyla was in for a visit she overheard a conversation between Lyla and Mr. Shea were having in the kitchen. The way they were talking with such hushed voices must have meant they were important, that and the fact that Lyla's deceased husband Opie's name came up before and after the mention of this samcro. Ava took her time to undo the first two buttons on her purple shirt before walking over to join her friend. She overheard him offering to have their vehicle fixed for cheap and put on her most seductive smile at an attempt to get his attention.

"well thank you very much"

Kaidence stared nervously at the two of them as Ava began asking about the vehicle and what they needed to do to fix it. She watched as Ava giggled flirtatiously, pretending to know what Jax was talking about when he was explaining it all to her. 'we'll that's the end of that' she thought to herself. This was the first time she had ever been a victim of Ava's boy snatching skills, sure she had just met him.. but she did see him first and in the unwritten girl code, that meant something right? There was no way she was going to let the idea of something with this guy slip away, there was something about him that made Kaidence's insides plead for her to get to know him.

"Are any of those bikes yours?"

the words slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it was her speaking them. Kaidence couldn't help but chuckle at the stunned look on Ava's face, she had just interrupted the hunt on her prey and that usually never happens.

Jackson looked towards the row of motorcycles on his left, thankful that Kaidence had spoken up. He thought he lost her with all that chat about vehicle repair, to be honest he was not at all interested in talking to her friend. But hey the girl just kept popping off questions while Kaidence stood there quietly lost in her own world.

"Yeah that one right there" he pointed his out for her and smiled.

Did she like motorcycles? Maybe he could take her for a ride. He tried not to show the annoyance on his face when her shorter friend was the first to say something.

"Wow, I would love to go for a ride on that!"

The girl had a nice rack, he had to give her that. But she was nothing compared to Kaidence, no her friend seemed more like the croweater type that hung around the club. Jax shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, he didn't want to come off as an asshole incase that pushed Kaidence from getting to know him.. but he really wasn't interested in this chick.

"Harley Dyna Glide, super glide if I'm correct?" Kaidence's voice not only saved him from trying to figure out how to gallantly turn down her friend, but shocked him. This girl really knew her bikes!

"Yeah, you ride darlin?"

"I used to with my dad... when he was alive" her voice was a little quieter then it was before, the loss of her father still new to her.

Colin Shea had passed away just a few short months ago, and even though they knew it was coming - it hurt not having him there! Kaidence fidgeted with the belt loop on her jeans, hoping he couldn't see the flash of pain in her eyes.

"Well maybe I can take you for a ride sometime?" Jax asked trying to distract her from her thoughts.

Ava stood there dumbfounded, she had asked first. What the hell was going on? Had she lost her touch? Shrugged off by a guy, and a mechanic at that was not something she was willing to let go of easily!

"Sorry about that, Piper and Kenny were arguing over the Xbox again!"

Lyla returned with a frown on her face. Ever since her husband had died she had been really busy working and taking care of her son and step children. Kaidence knew that although she wasn't willing to let it show, her cousin was becoming overwhelmed.

"No worries Lyla, we were just making small talk" Ava was grateful for the porn stars interruption.

Lyla walked over to the trunk of Kaidence's car and motioned for her to open it.

"Here, we'll put the suitcases in my car and head over to my place. I have to drop you guys off before I go pick up Ellie from her friends!"

Kaidence opened her trunk and grinned, she was appreciative of her cousin for allowing them to stay at her place while they worked this weekend. She knew it was going to be pretty cramped on space, but hey at least they didn't have to pay for a hotel room!

"I still have to figure out what's going on with my car though" Kaidence didn't want to keep Lyla waiting but she really honestly had no idea what was going to happen or how much it would cost.

"I know where Lyla lives, if you want to stick around for a bit I can give you that ride?" Jax causally mentioned.

Kaidence nodded. Lyla was now grinning from ear to ear, while Ava looked as if she was going to blow a gasket. She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and stormed off quickly to Lyla's car.

"Okay, we'll we will see you in a bit?" she gave her cousin a quick hug before turning to Jax "behave kids" she winked before heading towards Ava and her car with Kaidence's suitcase in hand.

It didn't take long before Kaidence's car was inside the shop and ready to be fixed. She couldn't believe that Jax even offered to have them do it for free, something about owing Lyla a favour.

"Ready to go?" Jax handed her a helmet and nudged her towards his bike.

"I haven't been on a bike in over a year" Kaidence mentioned before slowly putting on the helmet.

"Don't worry darlin, just hold on tight. I'm an excellent driver!" There was a slight cockiness behind his smile this time.

Kaidence returned his smile before climbing onto the bike behind him and positioning her arms appropriately around him to hold on. He smelled amazing, clearly this man took care of himself.

They arrived at Lyla's sooner then Kaidence had wanted. She was rather enjoying being this close to him, having her arms around him like that. Jax parked the bike behind Lyla's car before waiting for Kaidence to get off the bike.

"Thanks for the ride, and everything" Kaidence handed him back the helmet with a sigh. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet.

"let me know when you need a lift back to TM, I'll give you another ride!" Jax watched as she walked up to the front door and stepped inside until he started up his bike again. There was something different about this girl, she was not quite like the usual girls he had around him. She was the perfect combination of the toughness in his mother, but had an outspoken quietness about her that Tara once had.. He felt his stomach turn. Ever since Tara had been arrested she hadn't been the same. They were working their hardest to try and get her out, but the evidence was pat and Tara had began asking for a divorce.

Jackson couldn't help but feel guilty, here he was feeling an attraction for this other girl while his soon to be ex wife was sitting in a jail cell because she was trying to help the club. Jax backed out of Lyla's parking spot and headed towards the club.

Once there, he climbed onto the roof of the clubhouse with a bottle of jack in his hand and a cigarette in his other. This was his go to place, the spot he always went when he needed space to clear his head. All this shit had gotten so crazy, last year he was just the VP of the club and in a happy marriage. Now he was president and going to be a single father of two incredible boys! He took a big swig of the whiskey and cursed to himself. As good as it would be for his boys to attempt to reconcile with their mother, he knew the love they once had was lost. Tara wanted him out of Charming, out of the club and he just couldn't do that. The club was his family, he couldn't leave them hanging!

His mind drifted back to Kaidence, he had only just met her a few short hours ago but she had made a big impression on him. He had to see her at least one more time, just be alone with her to try and figure out what it was about her that had him so enticed. He took another shot out of the bottle before taking out his cellphone.

"Hey Lyla, were having a party at the clubhouse tonight!"

**This one was super long I know, but I hope you really enjoy it! For everyone who is a fan of the Jax - Tara relationship I apologize! Please review and comment!**


	4. Not really sure

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and commented, I really appreciate it!**

**As always I own nothing but Kaidence and Ava!**

After a nice long hot shower, Kaidence walked towards one of the spare rooms and sat down on what was to be her bed for the weekend. She looked in the mirror that was sitting on top of a pretty white oak dresser and groaned. Only an hour until they were to attend a party with Lyla and she was no where near ready. She began putting her towel dried hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, so she could start doing her make up when Lyla walked in.

"Hope the rooms okay!" Her cousin said as she leaned up against the door frame.

Kaidence nodded as she pulled out a bottle of cover up and began applying it sparingly over her face. "Everything is wonderful Ly, thank you so much for letting us crash here!"

"No worries cuz, what's mine is yours" Lyla looked around the hallway before stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. She paused for a moment as if she was fighting with herself whether or not to ask the question.

"Is something wrong" Kaidence asked before turning her full attention to the blonde who was now sitting on the guest bed with her legs crossed.

"No, I was just curious what you thought of Jax?" Lyla said with a chuckle.

Kaidence felt her cheeks flush, had she been that obvious in checking him out? Shit that meant that Ava had seen it too. She turned away from the other blonde in the room and began applying her mascara, she could feel Lyla watching her in the mirror, studying her cousins facial expressions for some form of answer.

"Okay so if I said I might maybe be interested, what could you tell me about him?" she stopped to turn back around "do you think I have a shot?"

Kaidence was startled when her cousin screamed and began bouncing around on the bed with joy. She could see the excitement in Lyla's face and was fascinated by it.

"Okay so he's a very loyal guy, extremely family orientated, he lives by himself and his two little boys, he grew up here in Charming! And every time me or everyone else I know gets into trouble, Jax has always been there to help us out!" Lyla spilled out as much as she could on Jackson to try and win her cousin over. She adored the idea of the two and them getting friendly with one another, they would be great for each other!

Kaidence sat there taking in all of this information, from what she could tell he was a stand up guy! She had to admit she was a little iffy on the single father part, she didn't want any of that baby momma drama that a few of her friends went through!

"and yes, I know you have a shot Kadie! When I showed up he couldn't take his eyes off of you" Lyla added before opening the door. "Now get ready, he'll be there tonight!" She said before leaving.

An hour later Kaidence stood in front of the mirror giving herself another once over. The fact that she had no clue what to wear or where they were even going was not exactly a big help. She decided to go with a simple black lace v neck tank top and a simple pair of tight light low rise jeans, this was going to have to made do.

"look at you, you look great!"

Kaidence turned around to see Ava standing in the doorway, her face fell instantly when she realized how underdressed she was compared to her roommate. Ava had on a red velvet corset top and a pair of black mini shorts that really showed of her nice long legs. To top it all off she had on the pair of what she liked to call her fuck me heels, a pair of red open toed pumps that on Ava herself could manage to pull off. Kaidence bent down to zip up the pair of black heel boots to try and hide the disappointment in her face. How was she supposed to compete with that?  
Every guy was going to have their eyes on her, they always did!

"Let's go ladies!"

There was a feeling of confusion in the car as they pulled into the automotive repair shop, until both of the girls realized that the party was going to be at the building that was on the lot as well.

Kaidence stepped out of the car slowly and followed Lyla closely up to the doors of the building passed the picnic tables that she had first seen Jax at. Once inside she scanned her surroundings, the building was much larger and well put together on the inside then it looked. There was a pretty big crowed of people, some men in matching leather cuts, some not and a bunch of scantly clad women. She smirked to herself at the thought of Ava blending right in with them.

"Lets grab a beer." Lyla guided her cousin over to a bar and asked the girl behind it for three beers. Shortly after receiving them, Ava took off.

Jax stood in the back left corner of the clubhouse with a beer in hand and two babbling crow eaters standing in front if him. He wasn't paying any attention to them and yet for some reason they seemed to continue trying, offering him things he could only fantasize about. Truth be told a day ago he would have taken those girls up to his room and let them fight over who could please him the best, but not tonight. No tonight he only wanted one girl! It wasn't that he wanted her in a sexual way, sure he would enjoy to have her in that situation.. But he wanted to spend time getting to know her, figuring out what exactly it was that had her running through his mind the moment he saw her standing in the TM.

"Hey you!" The voice came from the familiar short blonde who was now pushing her way in between the two sweetbutts and in front of Jackson. He tried his best to not show how annoyed he was with this girl constantly showing up at the wrong time. He took one look at her and laughed to himself, he was right to refer her as more of the crow eater type when he first met her. Hell the way the girl was dressed up he wouldn't be surprised if the other guys mistakes her for one!

"Hey" he took a big swig of his beer and began looking around for Kaidence, if this brawd was here then Kaidence had to be as well.

"So when do you think you can give me that ride?" Ava put on her most coy voice to try and shake him out of his daze and focus on her.

He held up the beer in his hand and shrugged

"can't drink and drive, maybe some other time." He spotted Kaidence over by the bar with Lyla and smiled, he knew that Lyla would get her here but he actually felt relieved when he saw her. He ran his hand through his hair and began heading in her direction.

"See you around" he said as he pushed passed Ava and the other sweetbutts.

Kaidence polished of her beer and turned to the girl behind the bar. "Got anything stronger?"

"How about a shot of jack darlin?"

Kaidence felt a happy feeling flow threw her as Jax approached the bar. She gave a quick nod to Jackson and waited for the shot to be poured. She picked up one of the shot glasses and waited for him to grab the other, but he shook his head.

"Nah darlin, I like to drink it out of the bottle"

He grabbed the bottle of jack daniels from of the bar and took a mouthful, watching as she slammed her shot like a pro.

Her eyes watered a little as she felt the burning of the alcohol go from her throat to her stomach. It had been a while since she had any hard liquor but she needed some to calm her nerves of being around this man. Just the way he smiled at her made her heart flutter a little, and now that Lyla had given her the okay it only made her more nervous.

He poured her another shot and watched as she downed that one even faster.

"Easy there, you don't want to end up like him" she looked to see a highly intoxicated older gentlemen with curly black hair sandwiched between two women attempting to light what appeared to be a joint with an upside down lighter. Kaidence laughed loudly as she put the shot glass down on the bar, she could feel the start of liquid courage coming on and it was wonderful.

"I'm going to step outside for a cigarette" she said in hopes he would come with her, thankfully he followed her right outside and sat down on the picnic table beside her.

Jax leaned back and took in how great she looked with the moonlight shining on her. She was one of those girls who didn't work to hard to be pretty, but he noticed how fidgety she was and assumed that she didn't know how gorgeous she really was!

"Are you going to keep starring or hand me a light?" Kaidence held out her cigarette so that he could see it.

Jax smirked a little embarrassed as he reached into his cut and pulled out the same lighter he had given her earlier.

"Thanks" her words were muffled by the cigarette that was now in between her lips.

"So where you from anyways" Jax asked before taking another mouthful from the bottle of jack and handing it to her.

"Good ole Pheonix, Arizona" she took a shot from the bottle and smiled, feeling the burn a little less this time.

"No kidding, that's cool" he pulled a joint out from behind his ear and sparked it.

"Not exactly I grew up there, when you've been somewhere your entire life it gets boring quick" she took the last drag of her cigarette before throwing the butt on the ground in front of her.

Jax couldn't help but relate to what she was saying. Not that he found Charming to be the least bit boring, but it was all he knew and the thought of that was pretty lame. He took a puff of the joint and reached out to hand it to her.

Kaidence hesitated for a second, she hasn't smoked weed since high school. All she could hear was Ava's voice asking her to let loose just for the weekend. It was enough to drive her crazy, she took the joint from his hand and puffed, allowing the thick smoke to dance around her tongue before exhaling. Damn no matter how much the world changes, pot still tasted the same.

"Have you ever left Charming?" She asked while handing him back the joint.

Jax took another puff. "Yah a few times, but never for longer then a week or two. I always come back!"

"I understand that, you would be crazy to not want to come back to this" Kaidence took another shot out of the bottle of jack before laying back on the picnic table.

"If you only new darlin" Jax couldn't help but let out a laugh. He watched as she took another shot of whiskey then layed back to let everything soak in. It took a lot out of him to not lean foreword and kiss her! Maybe it was the combination of dope and alcohol talking, but he knew this girl was one of a kind. He could tell that she was trying to let go of something tonight, just have a little fun. Whatever she was doing was obviously working because she had the brightest smile on her face, he wondered if she had the same thoughts rushing through her mind or if she was just out talking to him to be polite.

Kaidence stared up at him, watching him as he watched her. She may have only just met him, but right now all she could hope for was that he would lean down and kiss her. She must have started zoning out because when she heard the door slam shut, she realized she had a stupid grin on her face.

Ava had spent the last half hour looking around the clubhouse for Jax. she had met a good looking guy by the pool table that went by the name of Juice, who would definitely be able to do the job right if she let him. But she had her mind set on spending the night with Jax, proving that she didn't lose her touch.

Since she couldn't find them anywhere inside, Ava decided to go for a smoke outside for some fresh air. That's when she saw the two of them, Kaidence was laying down on a picnic table while Jax looked pretty cosy sitting awfully close to her friend.

"We'll there you are!" she walked over to them with the full intention of interrupting whatever moment they were sharing. She walked over beside Jax and purposely leaned over him, pressing her chest against his to reach for the bottle of jack between the two.

"Mind if I join you?" before either of them could answer she took a sip.

Kaidence knew exactly what Ava was up to, and there was no way she was going to let her ruin this for her! She sat up quickly and forced a smile to her roommate, two could play that game!

She wasn't exactly sure what came over her, maybe it was the alcohol doing her dirty business but Kaidence didn't care. As she took the bottle from Ava's hand to take a huge mouthful she put her hand on Jax's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. She wanted to show Ava that she meant business, that this guy was going to be hers! This time she barely felt the heat of the alcohol at all, which only meant one thing - Kaidence Addalynn Shea was drunk.

From the look of Jax's face he wasn't about to protest, so Kaidence put down the bottle. "Do you have somewhere we could talk quietly? The music is getting a little distracting!"

Ava couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Jax escort her best friend into the clubhouse and then disappear into one of the many rooms. Since when did Kaidence become such a whore?

She walked to the back of the room where the guy with the mowhawk and tattoos on the side of his head was sitting surrounded by a few females who seemed to be wearing basically nothing, and sat on his lap.

"How bout you and I have a little fun?"

Those simple words had worked on Juice, because seconds after hearing them he was standing up and leading her to the back where one of the rooms where.

Jackson watched Kaidence respectively as she quickly sat down onto the bed as soon as he had gotten the door open, he could tell that she had probably had a few too many.. But he wasn't about to comment on it. He shut the door behind him before walking over and sitting beside her.

"I think my friend Ava wants to fuck you"

He couldn't believe how easily the words came out of her mouth.

"She's not really my type!" He said carefully

"Really? But She's everyone's type!" Her could hear her insecurities come out with this sentence.

"Not mine darlin" he wasn't exactly sure what to say this time, should he tell her that she was the one he was interested in?

"Good, because your my type"

The words caused a few butterflies to run through his stomach, he had been wondering if she felt the same for him as he did for her and they were just confirmation.

Jackson put his hand over top of hers, he felt a sense of pride inside to know that she was interested in him. It was refreshing to hear that they were both on the same page and that his actions to try and get close to her were not just for nothing.

"I want to get to know you Jax, I'm just afraid of getting hurt!"

Before he could tell her that he had no intention of hurting her, Kaidence laid back on the bed. He could tell that tonight was not the night for such a deep and meaningful conversation. He pushed a couple strands of hair off of her face before laying down beside her.

"I won't let anything hurt you" he said before pulling her close and allowing them both to sleep off the effects of the alcohol.

Kaidence awoke early the next morning to a throbbing headache and Jax sleeping peacefully with his arm around her. What had happened last night? The events were still foggy. It's not that she couldn't handle her alcohol, which she was sure everyone assumed by now.. It was that in all the excitement of getting ready she had completely skipped out on eating dinner, which was an honest yet asinine mistake.

She was about to slowly slip out from between Jackson's arm and the bed when there was a sudden frantic pounding on the door.

The two of them jumped up while a brunette woman with blonde chunks in her hair opened the door. You could tell she was quite a bit older then Kaidence from the look of wisdom she had in her eyes, but if you were to take a look at her body you would think she was still in her early twenties.

"Hey baby, I was wondering where you went last night"

Kaidence sat there silently as Jackson rubbed his eyes.

"Mornin Ma" he said as he got out of the bed.

"I was about to head over to check on the boys" the woman said before looking right at Kaidence.

Kaidence could tell from the tight line that formed in this woman's lips that she was not welcome here.

"Alright Ma, I'll be down in a few" he said in hopes that she would go back downstairs so that he could get a moment alone with Kaidence.

"Your wife called this morning, wants you to go see her today" Gemma said before shooting a smirk towards Kaidence and shutting the door.

Kaidence looked at Jax dumb founded, she felt like the air had been taken from her lungs.

You're married?"

**Alright guys, this one was a bit more jumpy then the last few.. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and comment :)**


	5. Now you know

**thanks again to everyone who favorited, followed and revied this story! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! I had a hard time writing this chapter because I had so many ideas for Ava bouncing around my head, I hope you like it!**

**as always I own nothing but Kaidence and Ava!**

The room around her began to spin as she tried to gather her thoughts. The man that she was trying to cozy up to was already married to another woman, Kaidence couldn't help but feel sick. She was no better then Ava, in fact she was beginning to realize that she was worse! Here she was getting out of a bed that she had shared with someone who was already taken. Kaidence looked down at herself and let out a big sigh of relief, she still had her clothes on and nothing was put on inside out of backwards so that only meant one thing. The two of them did nothing but actually sleep in the bed, thank god.

"I've got to go" she hastily collected her purse from the floor then rushed over to the door.

"Kaidence wait, I can explain!" Jax said still a tad bit groggy.

"Don't bother Jax, you disgust me. just stay away from me!" she shut the door behind her a little more forcefully then intended and sprinted down the hall towards the front door. She stopped instantly when she saw Ava sitting at the bar with the brunette woman.

"Morning sunshine" Ava said as she took a sip of her coffee. She could tell from the frantic look on her friends face that Kaidence's night had not gone as well as hers did. That was wonderful news to her, it meant that she still had a shot to make claim on him.

Gemma eyed the two girls suspiciously, she could feel the tension in the air. "So which one of you is the pornstars cousin?"

"I am" Kaidence answered giving Gemma a quizzical look.

"So your the make up artist?" Gemma continued to stare at Kaidence. Trying to see through her, get a feeling for this girl that was just in her sons bed.

"Yeah, that's me." Kaidence couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. 'Come on Ly, answer your phone' the call went straight to voicemail.

Gemma stood up to put her now empty coffee cup in the sink. "A little tip doll, if your only going to be here for a short time" she paused to put her sunglasses on and walk over to the exit "don't be mixing business with pleasure"

Kaidence had absolutely no clue what she had meant by that. She was here to do make up for escorts, and unless Jax was an escort himself then there was no mixing business with pleasure. She shook her head and dialed Lyla once again. Not that it mattered anymore, he was off the market - an unavailable man.

"Good morning, I'm just pulling into the TM now" Kaidence was satisfied when she hung up the phone.

"Lylas here, lets go get ready for work" Kaidence said to Ava before heading out the front door to the car.

When both girls were seated in the car and the TM was in their rear view mirror, Lyla turned to her cousin with a cheeky grin.

"So how did it go with Jax last night?"

Kaidence shook her head and groaned.

"Ly, why didn't you tell me he was married?"

Ava gasped in the back seat, she didn't notice a wedding ring on his finger. She sat up straight in backseat to listen in the conversation.

" he's not" Lyla looked at her cousin sympathetically, and shook her head. "Well he is, but their getting a divorce so I thought it wouldn't matter"

"What? Shit!" Kaidence said covering her hands with her face. She was completely embarrassed now. "He tried to explain.." She sunk herself into the seat "I told him he disgusted me and to stay away"

Ava couldn't have been happier, Kaidence had blown it by acting like an unreasonable buffoon. If Jax was like most guys, he would respect her wishes and stay away from her! Finally Ava could have her chance.

Jax finished laying Thomas down in his crib for bed and then headed towards the washroom to shower before the Diosa party. He ran the events of today over and over in his head, wishing they had played out differently. When he woke up beside Kaidence this morning he was the happiest he had been in a long time, she had a natural sense about her that made him completely comfortable. Why did reality have to kick him in the ass?

He turned on the shower and began to undress. He had seen the look on her face when she said that he disgusted her, she meant every word of it! Jax jumped into the shower in an attempt to wash away this mornings situation but it was eating him up inside. Sure he was married, but there was absolutely no love left between him and Tara. To be honest, the only reason they lasted this long was because they were the only thing the two of them knew.

As much has he wanted to sit down and explain everything to Kaidence, he knew that he needed to give her a bit of space to cool off. The last thing he needed was to rush everything for her and have her head spin.

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the shower and towel dried off. Staying away from her wasn't going to be easy, he knew that she was going to be at the Diosa party and he couldn't just not go. Nero wouldn't be happy about that! Jax walked towards his bedroom to get ready, tonight wasn't going to be very easy!

There were a few more girls then Kaidence had expected to work on, but she managed to finish about a half hour earlier then anticipated. Leaving her with just enough time get as dolled up as she could! The man, Nero whom had employed her this weekend had invited them to the party, saying he wouldn't take no for an answer and that he expected to see them there.

Kaidence slipped into the short purple halter dress that she had borrowed from Lyla and black open toed stilettos. After running the straightener through her hair, she was ready to go. She took a long look in the mirror, no matter how good she looked tonight there was no way that she could mask the embarrassment from earlier that morning. She had contemplated calling Jax up to apologize all day, but every time she got the courage to pick up her cell phone she couldn't figure out what exactly to say to him.

"Since when do you wear stuff like this?"

In all twenty years of knowing Kaidence, Ava had never seen her showing so much skin in something that wasn't a bathing suit! She stood there and couldn't help but be impressed with how stunning she looked, she even noticed that Kadie had straightened her hair.

"Do I look okay?" Kaidence asked, feeling a bit out of her element.

"You look Amazing!" Ava squeezed her friends shoulder reassuringly and smiled.

Kaidence began to feel a little silly for the resentment she felt towards Ava over the past twenty four hours. Truth be told she never mentioned to Ava how she felt about Jax, he was an obviously attractive man so it really wasn't Ava's fault for being herself.

"You look fantastic yourself, as usual!" Kaidence said as she took in a good look of her roommate.

Ava had on a tight gold strapless micro mini dress that really accentuated her figure, it looked exactly like something Victoria Beckham would wear!

"Let's hope some of these guys think so" Ava pushed up the crown of her hair into a slight pouf.

Kaidence's let out a sigh "Can we just have a girls night tonight?, I don't even want to think about guys"

"I'm sorry about what happened with Jax" Ava said as she put her arms out to hug her friend.

Kaidence rested her head on Ava's shoulder "do you think I should call him and apologize?"

"Honey if he really wanted to talk to you, don't you think he would have called or at least chased after you when you ran out of the room?" Ava patted the back of Kaidence's head. "I mean we sat in the clubhouse for a good ten minutes before leaving and not once did he come down!"

Ava had been thinking long and hard about what she was going to say to Kaidence about Jax. There was no way that she was going to send her running in his direction to apologize so that the two of them could go back to flirting with one another. No way, Jax was going to be hers! "If he wants to talk, he'll come to you babe!"

"That's true" Kaidence couldn't help but feel hurt, it was her own stupidity for jumping to conclusion without hearing an explanation. It was weird, when she was by Jax, Kaidence felt like everything was how it was supposed to be. When she was looking at him, she just felt like there was so much more to him that she had to discover. Now that she had most likely ruined her chances of that happening, she felt sick to her stomach. Kaidence had dated many guys in her life, but none of them made her feel the way that Jackson Teller did when she was near him!

"Trust me sweetie, let him come to you" Ava stepped back and looked Kaidence straight in the eyes "you wouldn't want to come off desperate!"

The party was going wonderfully, the girls looked magnificent and Jackson could tell that Nero was more then happy. Kaidence and Ava had really done a wonderful job, the girls looked less like hookers and more like they could have just stepped out of a photo shoot.

Jax had been watching Kaidence since the moment he entered Diosa. She looked happy as she laughed and talked with some of the many people that were there. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't seem as effected over this mornings situation as he was, maybe she wasn't really as into him as she led him to believe last night. Alcohol does make people do crazy he things, he reminded himself as he watched her accept a glass of champagne from the asian gentlemen that she was now talking to. It took everything out of him to not walk over to the two of them and interrupt. Right now he was hating the fact that someone other then him was the cause behind her smile. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall, it had been years since any woman had manage to make him feel this strange. Here he was lost in thought about making her smile, when truthfully he hardly knew her at all - this attraction he felt was certainly way beyond the lust factor he had felt before.. Jax was pretty sure that this was the girl that he belonged with!

Ava made sure that when she noticed Jax standing in the back of the room, that Kaidence didn't. Now was a better time then any to make her move, she waited until her friend had found a guy to hold a decent distracting conversation with before making her way over to him.

"Hey stranger" she said in a coy voice as she handed him a glass of champagne.

"Hey" he responded as he was lost in thought. Jax took the glass of champagne from her "thanks"

Ava could see that he was watching Kaidence from a distance, completely disengaging himself from any conversation they could possibly have. She needed to figure out how to get him to turn his focus on her and fast before he walked over to patch things up with her roommate.

"That was a rotten thing you did today" she said taking a sip of champagne and planning her next game move.

Jax swallowed hard and looked at Ava, if anyone knew what was going through Kaidence's mind, it would be her!

"I tried to explain, she wouldn't let me" he tried to tell Ava

"She doesn't want to hear it, whether your getting a divorce or not she doesn't care" Ava paused and put her hand on Jax's arm "look, your a nice guy so I might as well tell you that she's not into you!"

The words hit Jackson hard, it felt like everything around him just stopped. Why would Kaidence lead him on last night? he polished off the glass of champagne and reached to the table to grab another.

Ava could see the shock in his eyes. She looked over to see Kaidence with giggling at something the asian man had said to her, so far so good.

"I don't know what happened between you guys last night, but I assure you that tonight she will be going home with that guy"

Jax watched as Ava nudged in Kaidence's direction, he followed her stare to see Kaidence giggling as the other guy stepped a little bit closer to her. He chugged the second glass of champagne and moved onto the third, from what he could see the two of them seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"I'm sorry, I thought Lyla would have filled you in on the escapades that Kadie likes to indulge herself in when she's out of town." She couldn't help but smirk to herself, this was way to easy.

Just before Jax could say anything to protest he watched Kaidence move closer to the man and plant a small peck on his cheek, he couldn't believe it - for once a sweetbutt wasn't lying. This girl was just playing a mind fuck with his head last night!

He polished off the third glass of champagne and looked over at Ava, she was good looking, he had to give her that. Sure she was just like the other croweaters but she seemed to have a kind heart, she obviously didn't want him to get played like all the others.

"You still want to go for that ride?"

Ava finished off the rest of her glass and grinned, her plan had worked. She set it down on the table beside her and followed Jax out the door.

**Please review and comment, let me know what you think :)**


	6. Not really sure how to feel!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented, I absolutely all of your reactions. This chapter is a bit shorter, my had a lot of studying to do.**

**as always I own nothing but Kaidence and Ava.**

Kaidence tried as hard as she could to enjoy herself at the party, but no matter what she did or talked about she found her mind wandering back to Jax. If only she could think of what to say, a reasonable explanation on why she acted like she did. She spent the majority of the night following Ava's lead, talking to whomever her roommate had surrounding them to be polite. With every laugh she made sure to laugh as well, to try and make some kind of effort like she was actually paying attention to all these boring conversations, just as her friend had advised.

The only person that Kaidence could semi relate to was the younger asian guy who was awkwardly standing to her left, she had recognized his face but wasn't exactly sure where she had seen it before until Ava introduced them to one another. Kaidence then realized that she had went to high school with him, he happened to be one of the few that had a crush on her.

She did her best to be polite, Noteing that his father was a high roller at this party which was probably important to Nero. Meaning that during her conversation with this fellow, any future job was on the line.

Kaidence was fully aware of the fact that this guy was hitting on her, she tried her best to turn down his advances down in the most respectful of manors. She was disappointed when she realized that Ava had left her alone, so much for their girls only night.

"You seem distracted" the guy said to her, leaning close so she could hear him over the loud music.

She tried her best to hide that she wasn't amused in anyway by their conversation but he could clearly see through her. "It's not you, I apologize. I made a huge mistake and I can't stop replaying it over and over"

The guy smiled and raised his glass to her. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure who ever it involved is willing to forget! You did a wonderful job, I'll ask my dad to put in a good word!"

Kaidence couldn't help but smile, out of every guy she could have talked to at this party she managed to end up with the sweet one. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She turned around to head outside and call Jax when she saw them. Ava and Jackson heading out to door together. How long had he been at there? if she would have saw him, she would have apologized! Kaidence followed them outside and watched them get on the motorcycle, before she could manage to say anything they were already gone.

Jax drove around Charming, unsure of where he should stop. He could take Ava to the clubhouse and try to forget about Kaidence, that would be a nice quick temporary fix! But no matter how much he tried to pull into the lot, his conscience screamed from the inside out against this action. Something just didn't seem right, last night Kaidence seemed so real. She was way to intoxicated to be playing any form of games. He thought back to Lyla, the two of them had gotten friendly since Opie's death. She was almost like a sister to him, there was no way that she would allow him to walk into something so belittling!

"Do you want to come inside?" Ava asked as they pulled up in front of Lyla's house.

"Nah doll, I've got a few things I need to do tonight!" Jax said as he waited for her to get off of his bike.

"Oh alright, maybe some other time then" Ava frowned as she stepped off his bike and began heading for the house. She had a feeling that something was up, this was the third time he had shot her down. Did he know that she had lied?

Kaidence found Lyla as soon as she got back inside the party, she had a nauseas feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Jax left the party with Ava, there was no way that she could have anything to do with him after that. Her best friend had her claws in him, and those fuckers are deep.

"Can we leave?"

Lyla could tell from the disappointed look in her cousins eyes that she just wanted to get out of here. She nodded her head and lead Kaidence out the door to her car. Once they were down the street she turned the music down.

"What's wrong?"

Kaidence took a deep breath, she didn't want to talk about it. But she knew that Lyla wasn't going to quit until she told her.

"Ava left the party early" she paused and looked down at her feet. "With Jax"

Lyla stopped the car in the middle of the street, she couldn't believe her ears. "What, no freaking way!"

Kaidence nodded her head.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago I watched them drive off together on his bike"

Lyla put her hand on Kaidence's knee and shrugged, there had to be a logical reason behind it. Sure she knew that Jax was quite the ladies man, but the look he had in his eyes when he looked at Kaidence meant something. She had seen that look before, it was the one that she had longed for Opie to give her.

"That's not right, something is up! Jax isn't that kind of guy" she tried to reassure her cousin, but could tell it wasn't working. Lyla frowned as she began driving towards the house again. There was to be something else going on, and she knew it!

"I have a couple things to do for Nero and then I'll be back, we'll figure this out I promise"

Lyla waited for Kaidence to walk inside the front door before heading over to the clubhouse, if Jax really had left the party with Ava for the reason that Kaidence thought then that's exactly where he would have taken her. It was the only place he could, his own home was to personal for something like this!

She saw Tig standing near the door drinking a beer when she walked up.

"Is Jax here?"

Tig nodded his head and nudged his head to direct her inside before talking a swig of his beer and giving his attention back to one of the sweetbutts.

Lyla walked in and headed straight for Jax's room, she had no idea what she planned to do if Ava was in there. Honestly there wasn't much she could do, Jax was president of the soa.. In this town that meant he was basically a god.

When she reached his door she hesitated, it was quite.. although they could already be asleep. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

Jax opened it almost instantly, surprised to see the blonde pornstar at his door.

"what's up darlin? " he stepped aside so she could enter and shut the door behind them.

Lyla looked around the room, the bed was still made and it was only him in the room. She sat down on the bed feeling a little stupid.

"I heard you left the party with Ava" she said giving him a discouraged look.

"Yah, I dropped her off at your place" Jax raised an eyebrow at Lyla curious of why she was here. It wasn't her business who he surrounded himself with.

"What exactly are you trying to do with my cousin Jackson?" She couldn't help but feel protective over Kaidence, the girl had no motherly influence in her life. Lyla had been the only female in her life that she could turn to, she wasn't about to let her get hurt. Lyla had to know what was going on, because if Jax wasn't interested then not only would he look like a jerk.. but she would look like an even bigger one for telling Kaidence to go for him.

"Nothing, I know she's not interested" Jax watched the confusion roll across Lylas face.

"what are you talking about?" She sounded sincere.

He took a cigarette from his pack and sparked it.

"Why don't you ask your cousin about her out of town escapades"

Lyla felt the rage burning inside of her, what the fuck was he talking about? This was the first time Kaidence had stepped out of Pheonix since she was a child. She stood up quickly

"what the fuck are you talking about Jax? Out of town escapades? Kaidence never leaves Pheonix, where did you hear this?"

Jackson just stood there with his mouth open, he didn't know what to say. He knew for sure that he was being lied to, but which one? He took a puff of his cigarette and shook his head, nothing he hated more then a liar! "Ava mentioned some shit tonight"

"That lying useless gash" Lyla headed towards the door in a rage, she couldn't believe how conniving that stupid bitch was. That bitch was going to get it!

Hope this one was okay! Please review and comment :)


	7. Something in the way you move

**Thanks to everyone who comment, favourite and followed. I'm so glad your enjoying this story! I apologize for the wait on this chapter, I hope you like it!**

**as always I own nothing but Kaidence and Ava!**

Lyla sped into the driveway of her residence, slamming the breaks to a screeching hault. She couldn't believe that little Ava Taylor, the girl who had been close friends with her cousin for years was scheming behind her back. She slammed the door shut behind her and marched up to the front door, it wasn't until she reached for the door knob that she was reminded of the sleeping children inside. She needed to go about this in a way that wouldn't wake the children, but how? She couldn't exactly slap the whore around and expect her to keep quiet about it!

Lyla closed the door quietly behind her and walked into the kitchen where she put her purse on the table. That dirty chick was sleeping soundly under her roof, pretending to be Kaidence's friend. It made her sick to think about it, how could someone be so cruel? Lyla opened her freezer and poured herself a shot of vodka, she took it back in one giant gulp before heading towards the guest room where Ava was sleeping.

Kaidence stretched out in the bed after a long night of sleeping curled up. She took a look at the clock on the bedside table and groaned, she only had an hour to get ready for work, why had the alarm clock not gone off? She pulled off the pink cotton blankets and unwillingly rolled out of bed to begin getting ready, after today they could collect the pay cheque and head back to Pheonix.

The shower was heavenly, a much needed break from reality where the only voice she had to deal with was the one in her head. Kaidence couldn't wait to get out of Charming, away from the guy who had brought her to undiscovered emotions. Leaving would be so easy, except the fact that her and Ava shared the same home.

Once in the bedroom she quickly fixed her hair into a messy bun and slipped into her favourite pair of blue juicy sweat pants and a plain white wife beater. All she had to do was finish this job, she had no one to impress so she applied a little bit of mascara before heading to Ava's room.

"Are you decent? I'm coming in!" Kaidence warned before opening the door. The room was empty. She looked towards the bathroom and sighed, Ava was no where to be found. Great, she was probably still with Jax, Kaidence thought to herself as she shut the door and headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

She was in the middle of pouring herself a glass when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it'" Lyla headed for the front door still dressed in the dress she had on the night before.

Kaidence watched as Lyla stepped back from the door allowing the tall blonde haired man to choked on her coffee when she realized that it was Jax.

"Hey darlin, can we talk" Jax said as he walked into the kitchen. Lyla nodded behind his back at her cousin and then headed towards the bedroom to get ready for the day.

"Okay" Kaidence replied as she took another sip of coffee. She wasn't sure that she was ready to see him, infact once she was done today she planned on leaving and never seeing him again. But when she saw him, the butterflies came back to her stomach and her hair raised a little. She owed him an explanation, no matter the out come she at least had to apologize.

"I know what you think.." Before Jax could finish his sentence, Kaidence cut him off.

"I'm sorry I over reacted without giving you the chance to explain, I'm not sure what came over me"

Jax nodded and sat down at the table beside her."I'm going through a divorce, not exactly something I expected to admit right away"

"You shouldn't have to, it's okay really" Kaidence said.

"I know, but I wish I would have told you so that we could have avoided all of this." Jax ran his hand through his hair and looked at her, even in sweat pants she looked incredible. This girl could probably make a paper bag look sexy.

Kaidence sighed, she felt Jax's eyes on her and although it made her heart beat pick up its pace and cheeks flush to know she had his full attention - there was still the fact that he left with her friend clear in her mind.

"Nothing to avoid" she lied as she took the last gulp of her coffee "I hope you and Ava had fun last night!" The sting of jealousy hit her again, she wanted to choke on the words.

Jax shook his head "nothing happened, I dropped her off here!" he tried his best to make sure she knew. The last thing he wanted was to have her leave on bad terms, he knew deep down that he could follow this girl to Pheonix just to be close to her. The word infatuation did nothing to describe how entranced he was by this girl, he knew from the moment he layed eyes on the woman that she was meant they were meant to play a major role in each others life.

"She's not here?" Kaidence ask questionably, as she began to walk back to the room to check again. She opened the door and scanned the area, nope no Ava. She was about to shut the door behind her when she noticed that Ava's suitcase wasn't there either.

"Did she tell you she was leaving?" Kaidence pulled out her cellphone and dialed Ava's number. She couldn't believe that her roommate would leave without saying goodbye.

"I took her to pick up you'r car at the TM, told her to leave and that I would take you back to Pheonix!" Lyla walked into the kitchen with her head held high, all she could think was good riddance bitch.

"Wait, you did what? Why?" Kaidence stood there in shock still puzzled by what she was being told, she thought that the two girls had gotten along well.

"She told Jax that you were a whore and uninterested in him" Lyla poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Last night, it's true" Jackson nodded his head. He could see the frustration fill Kaidence's eyes and wanted to reach out and comfort her.

Kaidence felt like the ground was going to cave underneath her. She knew that Ava was a slut, but she not once would ever expect to have her be so manipulative! "That fucking bitch!" She yelled as she took out her phone to dial Ava one more time. The phone rang and rang until voicemail kicked in.

"Look here you conniving whore, I know what you did. You better have your shit packed and out of the house before I get back, your no friend of mine." Her words were cruel and fuelled by hate, there was no way in hell she was going to allow people like that in her life!

"I have the day off, can I come to work with you?" Lyla asked as she watched her cousin get on the back of Jackson's bike to head to Diosa. She was glad when Jax had offered to give her a lift and she easily accepted, especially after the bitter truth came out shortly before.

"Yeah for sure, met us there" Kaidence's smile returned to her lips as she climbed on behind Jax and wrapped her arms around him for support. She couldn't help but feel excitement and she pressed against him, she was definitely going to have to come back to Charming.

"Ready darlin" Jax asked as he started the bike.

"Always" Kaidence replied in his ear.

They reached Diosa a lot sooner then the two of them had hoped for. Kaidence stepped off of the motorcycle and smiled at him as she took off the helmet.

"Can I pick you up after work?" Jackson asked as she handed him the helmet, he didn't want her to leave.

"I would love that" Kaidence blushed and fumbled with her fingers. Even after this morning, every emotion besides happiness seemed to be forgotten when she was with him. No man had ever made her feel this way before, it was as if the second she saw him he had gained a special piece of her heart that could never be taken away.

Lyla pulled into the parking lot of Diosa to see the two of the staring at one another with big grins on their faces, she looked down at the clock "shit" she really didnt want to interrupt the moment they were having but her cousin was about to be late.

"Your going to be late missy" Lyla hollered over to her cousin as she headed her way. She was very excited that she was going to be able to sit in and watch her put her talent to good use, and possibly pick up a few good tips as well.

Kaidence heard her phone go off just as she was about to say goodbye to Jackson. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked up at Lyla "I don't recognize this number"

Jax watched as Kaidence answered her phone, he watched as the color faded from her face and her knees have out on here. "Easy darlin, I got you" he said as he caught her.

"Who is it?" Lyla rushed to her cousins side

Tears streamed down her face, she could feel the air being sucked out of her. "It's Ava" she managed to say in between sobs "she.. She's been beaten to death"

"Shit" Lyla muttered under her breath as she hugged her cousin tightly, running her hand down her back and allowing her to weep on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and rocked Kaidencd back and forth the same way she did when her mother passed away. Lyla tried to stay strong for her cousin but on the inside she was falling apart, just hours ago she had taken Ava out of the house with the excuse of Jax needing to see her. Not only had she put Ava in the car and sent her on her way, but she allowed herself to take every inch of pain out on the dumb bitch in the car on the TM lot.. If the cops get ahold of those security tapes, it could ruin her life. Lyla went just as white as Kaidence at the thought of being out behind bars, Ava was in rough shape but not near death... There's no way Lyla had killed her right?

**hope this one was alright, please review and comment. I love hearing from you guys :)**


	8. Makes me feel like

**Thanks to everyone who commented, favourited & is following. This one is short, I have my exam tomorrow so my updates should be sooner together starting the next few days.**

**As always I own nothing but Kaidence & Ava.**

Jax stood in the parking lot of Diosa, watching Kaidence fall to pieces and feeling every inch of her pain. He wished that there was something, anything he could do to console her.. take away all of the hurt and sadness. He understood exactly what it felt like to lose a friend, even if Ava and Kadience hadn't been on such great terms this weekend.. She was still her best friend!

"I, I need to get to work" he almost didn't think the words that came out had belonged to the girl who had just moments ago been crying on the ground, she was stronger then he thought. In attempt to keep her mind off of Ava's death, she knew that the only possible way was to keep herself busy. Jax watched as she pulled herself together, he admired her for that!

Jax pulled into the parking lot of TM, after leaving Kaidence with Lyla to try and go about her day. He wanted to get down to the bottom of this, find out exactly what happened to Ava so he could help give Kaidence piece of mind. He parked his bike beside the two others that were already there.

"What do we know?" He looked over at Juice, hoping that he had some leads for him.

"they found her 3 blocks from the TM, the attack looks personal Jax"

Juice walked over to him and handed him a copy of the police report.

"any tags?" Jax studied the report hard, there was no sign of forced entry on the vehicle.

"Nothing to point in the direction of who did it" Chibbs added in his thick Scottish accent.

Jax folded up the report and put it into a pocket on his cut, none of this made any sense. Ava wasn't a local, there was no way she had time to make any enemies in the last two days. "Keep looking we have to find out whose responsible for this before Roosevelt!"

"I'm already doing a search on Ava Taylor inside, if she has any ties to anyone in this town we'll know" Juice said.

"Thanks Brotha" Jax nodded pleased with him and then turned to Chibbs "check the security tapes from the TM, I want to know everyone who drove passed here from last night until this afternoon"

"On it" Chibbs said before turning around and heading inside.

"Kadie hunny, can I come in?" Lyla knocked on the bedroom door where her cousin had hidden herself away for the past four hours since they had left Diosa. She was trying her hardest to give Kaidence space to grieve, while she replayed the events of last night. There had been nobody around when Lyla had thrown a couple punches at Ava, not a single car on the street even after she watched the whore get into Kaidence's car and and leave.

Lyla heard a muffled response and took it as an invitation to enter the guest bedroom. Kaidence was curled up on the bed, clinging to the teddy bear that her father had gotten her before he got sick. It was clear that she had spent the entire time crying, her eyes were blood shot and there were little strands of hair stuck to her face.

"I can't go back there Ly" Kaidence managed to say between sobs.

"Go back where babe?" Lyla asked as she sat on the end of the bed and began rubbing Kaidence's back in attempt to comfort her.

"back home, to all of her stuff" Kaidence closed her eyes and shuddered, the thought of being in that house alone was terrifying. Ava and her spent the best years of her life in that home, five years they spent together as roommates. Half of everything in that place belonged to her friend, it didn't feel right to go back.

"You don't have to, you can stay here as long as you need." Lyla have her cousin a giant hug and kissed her on the forehead "if you want I can go down and get some of your things?"

Kaidence tried to smile at Lylas offer, the place would be awfully crowded had she moved in for a bit.. But then again Lyla could use the help and there was no way she was going back to Pheonix, there was nothing left for her there. "I just need my clothes, the rest can be sold with the house"

"Okay Kadie" Lyla moved the stuck strands off of Kaidence's face and sighed. She had been trying to get her to move down to Charming for years now, she should have been jumping for joy. But under the circumstances, it just wasn't right to show any joy.

Jax climbed off the roof of the clubhouse to the sound of Chibbs hollering from the door.

"We got something Jackie Boy" Chibbs nudged his head in the direction of the paused security tape from last night.

"Let me see it" Jax walked over and sat in the chair, waiting for Chibbs to hit play. He watched as the car pulled into the parking lot of TM, from the looks of it there were two people inside. The was some sort of altercation because the driver suddenly started punching the passenger in the face. He pressed the button to fast foreward and watch as Ava exited the vehicle and jumped into Kaidence's car, Ava sped off. The car then backed out of the parking lot, Jax leaned in to get a good look at who was driving.

"Isn't that Lyla's car?" The Scottish accent came from behind him, Jax's jaw dropped when he caught a good view of Lyla's face on the camera.

"Jesus Lyla, what did you do?"

**please review and comment. I love hearing from you guys :)**


	9. I can't live without

**Thanks to all of you who commented, favourited and are following. I love that you guys are enjoying this story!**

**as always like own nothing but Kaidence and Ava**

The hard knock on the door startled Kaidence as she was making dinner in the kitchen. Lyla had to run out and pick the kids up from Gemma's so she figured the least she could do was have supper ready for when they returned.

"Hey Darlin" she was happy to see Jax at the door, and even happier when he pulled her in for a big hug.

"Hey Jax, what's up?" She led him into the kitchen and continued stirring the almost done pasta noodles. Not that he needed a reason to come by, she really just wanted to make conversation.

Jax sat down nervously not sure what to say in a chair at the table and pulled out the police report he had folded up earlier, he put it down on the table and leaned foreword.

"What's this?" Kaidence asked before picking it up and slowly unfolding it.

"Ava's police report, it doesn't say a whole lot but I want you to know I'm looking into it" Jax grabbed her hand and squeezed it to show that he was there for her through this.

Kaidence was conflicted on whether or not she should read the paper in her hands. though it was thoughtful of Jackson to bring it to her, she could already feel the sting of pain stirring up inside her.

"They don't know who did it?" Her hands would have been shaking if it wasn't for Jax's hand holding hers for comfort.

"Not yet, but we will!" He had made it top priority to catch the culprit.

"We? I thought you were a mechanic?" Kaidence looked at him questionable and put the paper back down on the table.

"I'm a man of many talents" there was a hint of confidence as he spoke. Kaidence could tell he was sure of himself which made him even more attractive.

"Thanks Jax" she walked back to the stove to strain the noodles, just as Lyla had walked in the door with the kids. "You're just on time!"

Jax stood up and smiled at the kids as they came into the kitchen to begin getting comfortable for dinner. He looked over at Lyla and let out a big sigh "can I talk to you"

Lyla smiled at him cheerfully and walked towards her bedroom so they could chat privately.

Once the door was shut Jax put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door so he could hear if anyone was coming. "I saw the security footage from the TM last night"

Lylas face fell, she sat down on the bed and put her hands over her face "how bad does it look?"

"Pretty bad" he began to feel worried, how was he going to explain this to Kaidence?

"I didn't kill her Jax, I just wanted to make sure she didn't come back" Lyla began to tear up.

"Alright, we'll figure this out" Jax breathed deeply as he opened up the door and headed back out to be with Kaidence.

Lyla threw herself back onto the her bed and screamed into her pillow. She was hardly a violent person at all yet the one time she tries to help her cousin get rid of the negative in her life, she could land herself being questioned for a murder investigation.

After dinner, Kaidence found herself laying in her bed with Jax cuddled up behind her. It felt great to have his arms wrapped around her, the sound of him breathing in her ear relaxed her. All the sadness and frustration she felt today just seemed to slip away as her body lay perfectly between his.

"Stay with me tonight?" her voice was sultry.

Jax smirked and his arms tightened around her, he kissed the back of her head "I'm not going anywhere"

Kaidence turned around so that they were face to face and gently kissed his lips, she had been wanting to do that since the day they had met at Teller-Morrow. Her heart skipped a beat and her skin broke out in goose bumps as Jax deepened the kiss, allowing both of their tongues to connect. she felt his hands run down her back to grab her butt and pull her even closer, a small moan escaped her lips. In a matter of seconds Kaidence found herself underneath him, with her legs wrapped around him and being covered in passionate kisses. She was about to pull off his shirt to take things even further when his phone rang.

"Shit" he groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket "yeah?, okay I'll be right there" he had a frustrated look on his face as he slipped his cut back on and stood up.

"I have to run, sorry darlin" he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her lips, before unwillingly heading for the door "I'll call you later"

Kaidence sighed "I should probably try and get some sleep anyways"

"Alright, I'll call you in the morning then" Jax was a little disappointed that she didn't invite him back to cuddle, but he knew how hard today had been on her.

Kaidence nodded and headed towards her dresser to change into pyjamas. Jax tried to linger at the door, still not ready to leave her yet when his phone rang again "yeah? I'm coming!"

Jax headed into the clubhouse to search for Chibbs and Juice, he found them both hunched over Juices computer.

"What's up Brotha?" He stood behind them and saw the security footage paused on the screen.

"I hacked into the security systems for all the shops located in the direction that Ava went" Juice looked up at Jax and continued "the last shop on the corner managed to catch a silver van following her but that's it"

"Okay?" Jax raised an eyebrow "so we find who was driving the van"

Juice smiled very pleased with himself "one step ahead of you, I managed to be able to catch the license plate number and found out that the van belongs to some guy named Roscoe"

Jax paused for a second, he had heard that name before but couldn't remember where.

Juice noticed the confused look on his face and smiled even bigger "so I did a search on Roscoe and found this" he typed for a few seconds on the computer and then turned the screen to show Jax the police record.

"What the hell did the Calaveras want with Ava?" He recognized the picture instantly as the president of the Calaveras MC.

"That's what we were wondering" Chibbs piped in trying to help with the dazed look in Jackson's eyes.

"Then I remembered that Ava was going on all Friday night during the party about the silver van that rear ended them" Juice said before closing the computer

Jax pulled out his cellphone as quick as he could and dialled Kaidence's number

"Hey, you know the guy who rear ended you on Friday" he paused and "do you remember what he looked like?"

"No nothing to worry about, I was just curious" he lied before hanging up the phone and looking back at Chibbs and Juice.

"It still doesn't answer what the hell Roscoe was doing in Charming in the first place!" Chibbs added

"Why don't we go ask him" Jax said before leading the two of them out the door.

It didnt take long for word to travel around Lodi that the sons had wandered into town. Jax had already called ahead to the Grim Bastards to meet them and act as extra muscle incase everything went south. They headed towards the abandoned warehouse where the Calaveras had agreed to meet, neither one of them surprised to see the Mayans there.

"What's this about Jax" it was Alveraz who spoke up first as they got off of their bikes.

"A friend of mine was beaten to death" Jax took off his sunglasses and strutted over to the middle of the room.

"What's this have to do with us" Alverez asked.

"Homeboy over there rear ended her two days ago, he was seen following her the night she was killed" Jax took a cigarette out from his pack and lit it

"None of us were anywhere near Charming last night" Roscoe said smugly

"Video Footage doesn't lie" Jax raised his eyebrows at him

Alverez turned to Roscoe and said something in Spanish with an extremely harsh tone before slapping him in the back of the head

Jax tried not to laugh

"I'm sorry about your friend Jax, this one has a mind of his own" Alverez eye balled Roscoe

"We're not patched over yet Marcus, I do what I need to to save the respect of my club" Roscoe said in attempt to stand his ground.

"What could Ava had done to disrespect your club? She's only been here three days" Jax was beginning to get angry

"The bitch tried to emasculate me in front of my club, making demands like she was my motha. Then I saw her with you and your boys, you obviously didn't teach her what her place was so I did" Roscoe stared Jax right in the eyes, spitting as he spoke

"beating her to death, that's how you teach her?" Jax stepped foreword to get into Roscoes face but was cut off by Alverez who reached out and knocked Roscoe on the side of his head with his gun. Roscoe hit the ground out cold while everyone else just stood there, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"I'll take care of this idiot, sorry about your friend" Alverez said before yelling at his crew in spanish

Jax turned to walk away, feeling somewhat satisfied. Though something was still burning in the back of his mind "what was he doing in Charming?"

Alverez looked up and shrugged "I don't know but when I do I'll make sure he doesn't do it again!"

Kaidence woke up the next morning to her cellphone ringing, she stirred in her bed for a few seconds in hopes of it not being important and smiled when it stopped. She closed her eyes in attempt to fall back asleep, but no such luck. Her phone started to ring again, she groaned out loud and rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone. A smile made its way to her lips when she saw that it was Jax.

"Mornin Darlin" his voice sounded a little more awake and alert then hers.

"Morning" she replied as she threw her legs over the bed and stretched.

"Want to go for breakfast?"

Kaidence grinned at the request, she had fallen asleep with hopes to see him again.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to get ready" Hopefully she could find something decent to wear.

"Try and hurry, I'm pulling up now" she could hear the excitement in his face and that made hers flush. Kaidence hung up the phone and ran over to her suitcase to pull out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, she ran a brush through her long blonde hair and debated putting it up but decided against it. She quickly added some concealer and mascara to her face before zipping on a pair of black ankle boots and her black leather jacket.

"Hey" she said as she walked out the door towards him.

Jax let out a whistle at her, it had only been ten minutes since she had gotten out of bed and the girl looked amazing.

Kaidence blushed as she grabbed the helmet from him and put it on, she couldn't wait for the two of them to spend some drama free time alone.

"Ready?" Jax asked as he waited for her to get on the bike behind him before starting it.

"Always" she replied as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back, she could really get used to this.

"I've got something to tell you" Jax said once they were in the booth and had already ordered.

Kaidence looked up at him and smiled.

"We found the guy last night" Jax said with his voice lower then usual.

Kaidence frowned "you found the guy? Why haven't the police called to notify me?"

"Because they don't know who it is, we found him and took care of it" Jax put his hand on hers a squeezed. He kept forgetting how little she knew about the club, the expression on her face afterwards was priceless - like a little deer in the headlights.

Kaidence wrinkled her nose, taking in what he was saying. She knew that there was more to him the being just a mechanic, she should have recognized the cut on his back as being the same one her cousins husband used to wear.

"Who is he?" She asked as she fidgeted with a salt shaker

"Just some guy from Lodi" Jax wanted to be honest with her, but he didn't want her to get scared and leave.

"What did you do to him?" Kaidence couldn't help but feel a tad bit turned on at the thought of him hunting down this guy, she felt safe in a sense that he was capable of doing that for her.

Jax sat back in his chair and smiled "he won't be coming back to Charming"

Kaidence smiled, she was about to ask how he found him when the waitress came back with there food. They ate in silence, with constant looks at one another. Everything felt right, like this was how life was supposed to be.

After breakfast they pulled up to Lyla's, Kaidence got off of the bike and kissed Jax on the cheek "thank you, for everything!"

"Anytime" Jax said as she turned to walk away. He really didn't want to leave her yet, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him for a deeper kiss.

Kaidence relaxed in his arms, she really enjoyed kissing him because for that moment he did belong to her and she was willing to do anything to hold into that feeling!

"Do you want to come inside?" Jax grinned when the words left her lips.

She lead him inside the house and towards the guest bedroom, once inside she shut the door and pushed him down onto the bed before pushing herself on top of him. That moment was perfect, she had every inch of his attention. It was as if something had taken over her, she felt like she needed to be with him and from the soft way he was caressing her - he felt that way two. The two of them belonged with one another, and they both new it. Kaidence pulled off her shirt and began kissing a little rougher, she wanted this more then anything.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms as they heard Lyla and the kids come in. Jax kissed Kaidence on the forehead then got up to retrieve his clothing from around the room. He laughed when he spotted her thing hanging off of the side of the dresser mirror.

Kaidence giggled as he shot her underwear towards her like a sling shot, she grabbed them off of the bed and put them on before getting up and joining the search for her own clothes.

Once they were both dressed and Kadiences hair was fixed they headed out to the kitchen where Lyla was sitting with Ellie.

"Hey Ly, how was your day?" Kaidence asked as she pulled a cookie out of the cookie jar and took a bite

"From the looks on your faces it wasn't as good as yours" Lyla said with a wink.

"Kaidence do you think you can help me with my math homework?" Piper called out from the living room.

Kaidence nodded her head and headed towards the living room to help him out.

"Why don't you go help her" Jax said to Ellie as an excuse to talk to Lyla alone.

As soon as Ellie was out of sight Jax smiled over at Lyla

"We got the guy, you're clear" he told her

Lyla felt like a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders "what about the footage of me?"

"Juice is working on erasing it right now, as far as Roosevelt is concerned you dropped her off then came home"

Lyla was going to say thank you when Kaidence came around the corner, so instead she nodded.

Jax pulled Kaudence onto his lap and whispered something in her ear that made her turn pink and giggle. Lyla was overjoyed with the sight of her cousin smiling, she was thankful for Jackson Teller.

The two of them began exchanging words back and forth before Jax leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the mouth "you're something else babe"

Kaidence felt the goosebumps form on her skin as he called her babe, she began grinning from ear to ear. She leaned in to kiss him, Jax opened his mouth to deepen the kiss but they were interrupted once again by his phone. Jax rolled his eyes and fished it out of his pocket "Yeah? Tara, slow down!"

Kaidence stood up when she heard Jax say the name of his wife. The two of them may be getting a divorce, but they were at the moment still married. She grabbed a cigarette out of her pack of the table and sparked it.

"I've got to go pick up my boys" he said before leaning down to kiss her "Tara's coming home"

**please review and comment, I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
